Confused Bride
by Zuma12121
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped, hurt & found by the Elder of the Western Wolf Tribe, they call for Koga when they find his scent on her, they all think she's going to marry him, but can she leave InuYasha? the man that failed his promise? rating may change. -MG12
1. Falling

"How dare you!" I cry, running from that hateful man.

"Kagome wait! I didn't mean—LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

I looked up & saw that one of Naraku's incarnations Kagura was only a few feet away, holding rope & a gag.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked as she grabbed me, yanking me up & quickly tying the ropes, "INUYASH- UMF!" I tried to scream, but Kagura had gagged me, flying away to Naraku's castle.

"This is so they can't follow," Kagura murmured, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

"Moooo!" I tried to scream, as large tornado shaped wind tunnels shot towards my friends.

"Shut it you, or would you rather I just knock you out? Hmm? How would you like that miko?" Kagura sneered, holding her fan up.

I glared defiantly, "Ah! S'if you wold tosh me!"

"Ooo, wrong answer miko," she said, hitting me in the head with her fan, instead of me passing out, I fell off the feather.

"MMMMMNGG!" I tried to scream as Kagura made no move to catch me.

I twisted around & saw the ground approaching horrifyingly fast.

I couldn't scream, the pain was too much to do anything more than gasp, & writhe.

Before I hit the ground, I had fallen into the top branches of trees; it had slowed me down, but not enough to avoid getting seriously hurt.

My head snapped up, I heard growling in the nearby bushes. My eyes widened in terror as a large wolf stepped out of the bushes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, as I realize that the gag had slipped.

The great wolf paused, "Child, you smell vaguely of the Prince Koga," it said, its deep voice scaring me.

"Y-yes I do, he's a friend of mine," I say, trying to sit up.

"You know Master Koga?" it asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, he keeps saying I'm his woman when I made no agreement whatsoever. It really makes me mad when he dragged poor Ayame into this…" I sighed; I was having a conversation with something that's probably going to eat me…

"Do not try to sit up dear, your wounds are far greater than you think, if you try to move your right leg then might never be able to walk again." It said, concerned for me.

I frowned, "Why do you care? Aren't you going to eat me?" I ask, puzzled.

"My child, you are betrothed to the Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, if I killed you, then I would be killed too, plus, you seem very kind. Don't be alarmed, but I shall carry you back to my home where we can have a good look at your injuries & get them looked after." it explained, loping closer.

It opened its jaws & brought it down on my back, I prepared to bite back a scream, but it was very gentle, I didn't feel its teeth around my gut.

It half dragged, half carried me to its den. It set me down & stood at the entrance, "Wolves! I have the mate of a member of our tribes wounded, she must be tended to!" it called in a very commanding voice.

Immediately humanoid wolf demons swarmed me, the few females gasped & carried me inside, gently lying me out on soft brown furs.

"Elder, where did you find her? How can you be sure she has a mate? She's a pathetic human! Only wolves from the Eastern pack would take humans!" a girl complained.

"Silence Nay, do as I have ordered, & send our fastest runners to get Master Koga. This is his bride." The elder declared, silencing the cave.

I gulped, deciding not to inform them that I had no intention of marrying him.

"Sorry miss, this is going to be very painful." A different girl said, a much kinder face than that of Nay.

"Here, bite this," another girl said, trying to hand me some rolled up leather, "Huh? Don't you want it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm bound, I can't move my hands." I apologized, looking down embarrassed.

"Oh no, who did this to you?" she asked, cutting the rope.

"A wind demon named Kagura, she's an incarnation of the evil demon Naraku. She tried to kidnap me on his orders, but I wouldn't shut up, so she hit me & I fell off her feather, landing from, oh about taller than the entrance to this cave." I explained, looking away.

"Oh no, Koga must be so worried! To have you taken from him like that!"

"What? Koga? What are you talking about? I wasn't with him when this happened; I was with my friends, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, & Kirara. Koga stops by sometimes to check on me, but InuYasha always ends up nearly beating him up." I explain.

She looked puzzled, "But if you're going to be Koga's mate, then you need to be with him all the time so that he can take care of you! If you had been with him then, then this wouldn't have happened." She told me, a frown on her face.

"Are you done talking Seiko? Sorry, but her wounds need urgent care." The one that told me how painful it was going to be said.

"Yes sorry, here's the leather." Seiko said leaving to go sit with a woman I assumed was her mom.

They weren't kidding me when they said it was painful, I bit hard into the rolled up leather, tears escaping my eyes as Suki cleaned out my leg wound. Not only was my leg broken beyond repair (here at least) but I had ripped off a lot of skin.

"I'm so sorry miss," Suki said over & over.

"Please, call me Kagome," I said when she had paused to make more disinfectant.

Suki smiled, "Yes Kagome,"

After she was done, I was laid down on a small bed of furs. Suki bent down & covered me with another one, & smiled, walking to her own bed by her mom.

I woke up, & panicked, not remembering how I had gotten here. I tried to sit up & nearly screamed from the pain it caused me.

"Ah little one, why must you punish yourself so? Do you have the habit of not knowing where you are when you wake up? Oh well, a messenger as informed us that Master Koga shall arrive here by dinnertime. Do you need anything?" he asked kindly.

"Umm, well I do but…" I hesitated; I didn't want to tell him I needed to change my underwear because I'd started my period.

He sniffed the air, "Oh I see, then let me take you to bathe." He said, understanding & stepping forward, picking me up just like yesterday.

He carried me a ways outside the den & we entered a clearing that had a large hot spring in the middle surrounded by rocks.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful!" I cry, looking around at the steamy water.

"Yes it is Kagome. Renka! I'd like you to bathe Kagome here, Kagome, don't be afraid to tell her what you need.

A wolf girl walked up & bowed.

"You shall have to carry her, her leg is broken, be very gentle." He commanded, setting me down at Renka's feet.

She nodded & bowed again, swinging me up in her arms, as gentle as the elder, "Kagome? Would you like me to wash your hair?" she asks, stripping m down in front of the elder, I blush & try to cover myself.

"Ack! Not in front of him!" I exclaim, curling up & hissing from the pain.

"Don't worry Kagome, I am no pervert, I am here so that when are finished I can take you back." He explained, sitting down near the waters edge.

I uncurled & let Renka undress me & slide me in the steamy water, "Oh, & yes I'd like it very much if you could wash my hair." I replied, finally remembering Renka's question.

She nodded, "What fragrance?"

"Umm, something that complements my natural scent," I said, thinking about how InuYasha complained about the shampoo wrecking my scent.

Renka nodded again & took out a pot filled with lavender scented soap. She stuck her hands in & brought them to my hair & began to lather, getting deep in the roots.

I sighed; it felt good to have my hair washed.

"Kagome, how are you here? I mean, how did you get hurt like this?" Renka asked.

"Well, I was fighting with my friend InuYasha, & when he hurt my feelings I turned & ran, he tried to call me back, then he told me to watch out, I looked ahead & saw an evil demon I knew, she kidnapped me. I tried to scream for help, but she gagged me. Then when I kept at it she tried to knock me out, & instead knocked me off her flying feather,"

"Flying feather? Was this demon called Kagura?" she interrupted.

"Yea, I saw the ground approaching & then I hit. I was up higher than the top of the entrance to the den, it's a miracle I didn't die, or have worse injuries. Then the elder found me & took me here." I finished explaining, Renka kept rubbing my hair.

"Why? I mean, why did Kagura kidnap you?" she asked.

"She probably didn't, but I'm willing to bet that she was under orders from Naraku. Why he wanted me is a mystery, maybe it was Kagura's intention to knock my off the feather… but then why kidnap me at all? It doesn't make sense to me either Renka. But the reason why Naraku would want me in the first place is clear, I can see Shikon no Tama shards. He would use me to find them, so that he can repair the jewel himself." I explained.

"Oh my, you can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama? How is that possible?" she asked excited.

"I can see them because I am the reincarnation of the priestess that first guarded the jewel, she could see them too." I said, a bitter note in my voice when I mentioned Kikyo.

"Huh? Why do you sound bitter? Who was the priestess?" Renka asked confused.

"Her name is Kikyo. 'Is' not 'was', she's dead, but still walking the earth." I said, closing my eyes.

"Kikyo? I know that bitch! But, you two are nothing alike, how can you be her reincarnation, especially since it takes hundreds of years for one to show up?" she asked, rinsing out my scented hair.

"We aren't alike, because she isn't supposed to be here, & you're right, reincarnations do come hundreds of years apart. I'm from 500 years into the future. I fell into a well at my family's shrine, & landed in this time." I explained.

Renka stopped moving, "W-what? H-how are y-you-? Of course! You're a very powerful priestess! What is it like in the future? How many demons do you know? Can anyone else come with you? How big is the wolf demon territory?" she asked eagerly.

I looked down, "There aren't demons in the future. They've been written off as 'fiction'. Until I came here I thought they were fiction too… in my time, demons are only wrathful spirits, but most people don't even believe that…" I trailed off, "But did you know? The future can & will always change. I don't think I was meant to come here, but I did, so now the future has changed." I reassured.

"Oh! I didn't know that! So then demons might still exist now that you came here?"

"Yea, it's possible."

"Okay, oh, your hair is down, would you like to get out now?"

"Yes thank you, my scalp feels marvelous! Is this your job? You should get paid to do this Renka!" I said.

She smiled & picked me up, taking me out & sitting me down on a rock, "You'll have to wear these," Renka said, picking up a stack of clothes.

"Umm, where are my panties & bra?" I ask, looking around for my clothes.

"Oh, your strange undergarments? We threw them out, they were too bloody." The elder said, standing up.

I twitched, "What about my bra? How could it have blood on it?"

"You threw it on top of the other cloth & soiled it. You can wear this leather in your 'panties' place." He said, hesitating over the word 'panties'.

He held out an underwear-ish looking strip of cloth. Renka grabbed it & helped me get it on. It was ok, but it felt a lot like a thong. Renka then slipped a soft supple deerskin dress over my head. I slipped my arms in the long kimono-like sleeves, & the dress went to the floor. Renka tied a thin leather belt around my waist to keep my figure. The dress was white, pure doeskin white.

"Oh my god, this is too beautiful, I can't wear it!" I exclaimed, seeing my reflection.

Renka & the elder were staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"You are the exact image of our famous queen, the first humanoid wolf demon. Her name was Ookanashi, she… was murdered by one of her own sons, & since then no king nor queen has ever been elected." The elder explained.

I gasped, "Wow,"

"Elder! Master Koga has arrived!" a messenger cried, running up, out of breath.

"He is much faster than I thought, we will see him, Kagome? Would you rather me or Renka carry you to see him?" the elder asked, walking over.

I blushed, "Umm, would you carry me elder?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

He nodded, & opened his jaws, picking me up in his mouth & carrying me to the den.

"Kagome!" Koga cried, running up to us, "I can take her Elder, thank you so much for finding her," he said, bowing to the wolf.

The elder set me down as gently as he could but I still winced.

Koga swept me up, not being very careful; he jostled my leg & I screamed, clutching close to him & trying to keep my leg from moving.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Koga asked anxiously.

"Foolish boy! Did no one tell you of her injuries?" the elder exclaimed, balancing my leg so it didn't hurt as much.

"Injuries? No! No one told me she was wounded!" Koga exclaimed, sitting me down as carefully as he could back on the ground, "What happened?"

"I was kidnapped by Kagura, & when she was flying, she knocked me off, & didn't bother to catch me, I fell & hit the ground, & then the elder found me." I explained, "I broke my leg, & a lot of skin was ripped off, & I lost a lot of blood, plus I'm probably going to be covered in bruises. The healers said that my leg can't be repaired, & that I'm lucky to be alive." I said, looking away from his face.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I'll kill her for this, & InuYasha too! That idiot couldn't protect you! It's the only reason why I let you stay with him! He said he could, & now this happens. That's it, when you can be transported, we're going to our den, & then I'll go & kill Kagura!" Koga swore, punching his fist.

I flinched, "You can't kill InuYasha! It wasn't his fault! We were fighting because he had been with Kikyo… & I ran away… it is his fault, isn't it?" I ask, the realization hitting me, if he hadn't been with Kikyo, then we wouldn't have fought, & then Kagura wouldn't have kidnapped me, & then I wouldn't have gotten hurt… "It's all InuYasha's fault… how could he do this to me?" I cry, burying my head in my hands, tears running down my face.

"Kagome don't cry over that jerk! I'm here to protect you now! He won't ever do that again! You won't leave my care, don't worry, & if you really don't want me to, I won't kill him, Kagome please stop crying!" Koga begged, hugging me tightly.

I sniffled, _It feels good for him to hug me; it feels right… & his arms are so warm… _I think, my eyelids getting heavy, "Don't, don't leave me Koga…" I whisper, drifting off.

"I won't ever let you go Kagome," he replies, picking me up again.


	2. Falling in love?

I wake up, startled to not be sleeping around a dead fire with my friends but instead in the strong arms of Koga underneath a blanket of warm furs.

I blushed, Koga had pulled me to him when he was sleeping, my back was to him, & I could feel his hot breath on the side of my throat; it tickled a bit.

He stirred, shaking his head a bit.

"Good morning Koga," I whispered, turning my head to see his face.

His eyes widened & he smiled, leaning in.

I didn't pull back in time & he kissed me gently; it was nice.

"Good morning to you too Kagome, how are you feeling this morning? Is your leg doing better?" he asked, sitting up & pulling me into his lap.

"I'm doing good, but I need to tell you something important." I said, relaxing into his muscled chest.

"Good, what is it?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I need you to take me somewhere, now." I said.

"Where?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's the village I come from, in the village is a place I can go that can heal my leg, it will take time, but the faster we get there then the faster I can walk again, if we wait too long, then they'll have to rebreak my leg & set it properly, then I'll have to use a cane for the rest of my life. Please Koga you have to take me there!" I beg, expecting him to say no.

"If I take you there, you won't be in pain anymore? You'll even be able to walk again?" he asked, his tone calculating.

"I won't be in pain, & yes if we go there soon I will be able to walk again." I told him, getting excited about going home.

"Alright, I'll take your there tomorrow, but I have to be there when those people are doing it." He decided.

My heart sank, "You can't see what they're doing Koga… you can't even be there when I get there…" I said, knowing that he wouldn't take me now.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, only InuYasha & I can travel through the well… don't you remember me telling you that I was from the future? In that village is how I get from this time to my own. In my time they can fix me easily, but I don't think that you can travel there, so…" I trailed off, hating myself for telling him.

"Well then, we'll just have to see if I can go through," he said, surprising me.

I straightened my back, "What? You mean you're going to take me? Thank you Koga! My mom is probably so worried about me, I haven't checked in, since about two weeks ago, I was gonna go back three days ago, but well this happened." I said, blushing again.

"What is your family like?" he asked abruptly.

"Huh? Umm, well, I've I got an annoying little brother that I adore, my grandpa that's always doing crazy priest things, & then I have my mom, she's the best person in the world, she cooks my meals & makes me feel at home. She takes care of me, & loves me a lot." I told him, my expression getting a little sadder as I talked.

"Shh, you don't need to cry, if you want to stop talking about them, then you can," he interrupted as I told him about Sota's love for soccer.

"I'm not—" I started to say, when I realized I was crying, hot tears pouring down my cheeks.

Koga touched his hand to my cheek & brushed the tears away; I leaned into his hand, the warmth soothing me.

I stopped crying & looked up at him, his sky blue eyes gazing into mine. He leaned forward & this time I kissed him back, loving the feel of his warm lips on mine. His tongue brushed my lip, but I pulled back, I wasn't ready to make out yet. He looked disappointed, but didn't force me into it.

I smiled; he cares about me at least.

"Alright, do you need to bathe?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded, blushing a bit.

He pulled me up into his arms, careful of my leg.

He carries out to the hot spring, looking away as I carefully strip down & ease myself down into the hot water. I sigh contentedly.

"Can I look now?" he asks, directing the question over his shoulder. I decide to tease him a bit.

"I don't know… I don't really want a guy looking at me naked…" I say, looking away.

"Aw c'mon! You know I'm not a perv!" He exclaims, almost looking around.

I squeal playfully, "Don't look! You really ARE a pervert!"

"I am not!" he yells, turning around fully to glare at me.

I scream, & duck underneath the surface. I accidentally hit my leg on a rock, & gasp, gulping in a lungful of water. I struggle, but I keep gulping in water, I can't breathe. I feel myself sink to the bottom.

**KOGA'S P.O.V.**

I turned around & she screamed, ducking under the surface; bubbles come up, but not Kagome. I start panicking, & run to the edge, & plunge my hands in & grab her shoulders, pulling her to the surface.

She's unconscious & not breathing.

"Kagome!" I cry, pumping her chest, forcing water out of her lungs; she starts coughing & sputtering, water pouring from her mouth.

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Is your leg ok?" I ask, handing her the leather thing she calls 'panties' & her dress.

"I'm ok, but I don't wanna do that again. Drowning isn't fun you know?" she jokes, trying to brush off what just happened.

"Ok, yea it doesn't look fun, do you wanna go back now?" I ask, standing up.

She nods, & I pick her up, running to the entrance of the den.

"There you are Master Koga! We didn't know you had taken her to bathe." The elder said, meeting us at the entrance, "I wish that you tell me what your plans are."

"We plan on leaving tomorrow for her home village Elder, she says that there are healers there that can heal her leg so that she can walk again. But the sooner we leave, the less painful it will be." I explained, surprising the elder.

"Oh, we thought you would stay a few more days… anyway, what do you need to travel?"

"Umm, I'd like my clothes back, & I can leave this dress if you want." Kagome said.

"There is no need child, you can keep the dress & we threw the strange clothes out." The elder explained.

I felt Kagome stiffen, "You threw away my school uniform? It was a rental!" she exclaimed, her face almost draining of color.

"I think we need to get you inside, are you still cold?" I asked, distracting her for a bit.

"What happened?" the elder demanded.

"Well, when Koga took me to bathe, I got undressed, & then he asked if he could turn around after I had gotten in the water, I said no, & called him a pervert, then he turned around & yelled that he wasn't. that made me duck down & then I hit my leg, gasped & gulped in water. I started drowning & then Koga brought me out & got the water outta my lungs." Kagome explained.

"Do you have to do this a lot? Explain these types of things?" I asked, she'd had to do this a lot it seemed.

"Yup, it sucks but I notice a lot so I tell about it when people ask. It's a habit." She replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to put you back in the bed, then we can discuss where exactly we're going, alright?" ias ked, looking down at her face.

She nodded, & I moved pass the elder to our bed, & set her down.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

"So, where is your village?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Um… it's a few miles south of here, & have you ever heard of the Bone Eaters Well?" I asked, not sure how to give good directions.

"Yea sure, every smart demon knows not to go near there, the priestess there is said to make demons turn to skeletons, & when she throws them in her well the bones disappear, forever." He said seriously.

I laughed, holding my sides, "Oh I'm sorry Koga! I'm not laughing at you! It's just the thought of old Lady Kaede being that kind of priestess is too much!" I laugh some more.

Koga frowns, & opens his mouth.

"Hold on, I'm sorry. But that's my village, & Lady Kaede is fearsome, only if you're attacking her village. The reason why the bones disappear is because they travel to my time, we have to jump in the well to get to my time Koga." I explain.

His jaw drops open, "No, NO WAY IN HE-!"

"Wait! But Lady Kaede is a trusted friend; I'm the reincarnation of her older sister, Kikyo. Don't worry; she won't hurt me, or you. That is, unless you decide to get stupid & start trashing the place." I say, dozing in his lap.

"Oh fine, we'll go, but the moment I see danger, we're outta there!" he declares, brushing hair from my face.

I smile, "Thank you, but…"

"What?"

"I don't know why you're doing this. I've already said that I won't marry you,"

"I love you, & I know that soon you'll realize that you love me too. I just have to wait for that day to come, & then, when you figure it out, I'll be waiting." He said, the love in his voice reaching me.

"I don't know for sure at this point… but I think you might be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Son of a b**** it's late! 3:26am is very late... oh well, i can't afford to waist my creative juices! i apologize if some of this is unreadable, i'm not totally sane so it be just random crazy shit that when i go over tomorrow i'm gonna be: "What the hell was i thinking?" but if it's not... then R&amp;R! flame me i flame you back!<strong>


	3. Fights & Meds

I woke up; something was tickling my face. I opened my eyes & nearly screamed. There in front of me was the sleeping muzzle of a wolf; it's whiskers tickling my cheeks as it exhaled.

I stared, scared of waking it up.

Then I noticed something even weirder, I was really hot, like sweating. I tried to look around & saw that at least four wolves were either lying on top of, or beside me.

"Hey! What are you lazy lumps doing? Get up!" I heard Koga yell, "Honestly! I leave her side to gather up our stuff, telling you guard her, & now you're smothering her!" he yelled, picking one up, & plopping it on the floor a little ways away.

I sat up a bit, "Oh no! I don't mind! It only surprised me!" I explained, as Koga made the wolves move off me.

One larger black one ignored him & curled up by my side. I smiled & began stroking the fluffy fur on its neck.

"Its so pretty, is it a boy or girl?" I asked, looking up at Koga's exasperated expression.

"That one is a female, one of my males went out & found her, she doesn't obey me, & I'm fixing to kick her out." He says, grinding his teeth together.

I gasp, "How could you? She was all alone & you're talking about getting rid of her? What's wrong with you? I don't obey you! Are you fixing to kick me out too?" I demand, throwing his words back at him.

He stares at me, gaping, "Well, I umm… no, I'm not gonna kick you out. I like you fighting me…"

"Then how is it different for her? She defies you just like I do. The only difference is that you want me as your mate, & she has one."

He looked away, trying to hide his face from me, "That is the only difference, but I can't have a defiant pack mate that can't take orders. You can defy me because I know that once you are mine that you won't anymore."

"I never once said I would mate with you damnit!" I yell, sitting up fully, ignoring the fire that was my leg.

He stepped back, "I know, but I love you, you're perfect in every way. You are smart & beautiful, you are powerful, & you can make me laugh. You have shown me kindness when I did not return the favor. You have tried to heal me. You are the reason I wake up, the reason I live. I love you so much, that if you were to die, I would kill who had killed you, & then have my pack mates kill me." He said. I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Koga, I know you love me, but I'm not so sure that first, I deserve it, & second that I can return it right now. I love you, but not yet the way you wish. Now, what are you going to do? Kick her out, or keep her because she has no place else to go. Everyone has reasons for why they do things; whether they know why or not." I say, stroking her neck again, scratching behind her ears a bit.

He sighed, "Fine, I won't kick her out, but unless she starts following orders, I will." He said, walking away to talk with the elder.

I looked down into her bright yellow eyes; they held wisdom so profound that I had to look away.

"_**Thank you for helping sister. I am forever grateful. My name is Inukl. If you wish, I can carry you around on your journey to your time." **_The wolf spoke, the words entering my head.

"Umm… thank you, I'd like that Inukl." I reply, a little stunned that I could understand what she was saying.

"Kagome, would you like to leave now?" Koga asks, sitting down in front of me.

"Yes, the sooner the better. I have a request." I say, looking up.

"What?"

"Instead of riding on your back, may I ride on Inukl's back? She asked if I would like to." I ask timidly.

"What? How can she talk to you? Besides, she isn't strong enough to carry you." He said, waving it off.

"_**Do not lie about me when I am here, & most certainly do **_**not **_**lie to Okami! I am plenty strong to carry a lightweight girl far into any direction." **_Inukl growled beneath me.

I frowned, "Why don't you want her to come with us? She said she was plenty strong! I'm not riding on your back, even if it means staying here forever."

Koga sighed, "Fine! She can come with us! But we leave in a few minutes." He grumbled, walking away to get a spare change of clothes for me. I was still wearing the beautiful white deerskin dress they had given me.

I finally began to feel the pain in my leg a few seconds after Inukl left to tell her mate that she would be gone. The fire was awful, I curled up, clutching at it, trying to get into a position where the pain would stop. For some horrifying reason, the pain only seemed to grow, as if poison was only now taking effect.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled, crouching down to see what was wrong, "What's wrong? Why are you whimpering? Is it your leg? Get over here Inukl! You need to get Kagome on your back so we can head for her home as fast as possible!" he ordered, Inukl coming over & stopping by my side. Koga picked me up & sat me down on her back. I clutched her neck fur & got as flat as I could.

We were off, running forever it seemed.

When we stopped on a hill I looked down & gasped.

"There's the village! How on earth did we get here so fast?" I exclaimed, watching the people moving from house to house, shop to shop.

"I told you I could run fast, besides, it's midday, that's pretty late."

"Oh,"

"Alright, where to?" Koga asks, turning to where I am clutching Inukl's neck.

"We go through the village & go to Lady Kaede's hut, so we can stop by, & so that if InuYasha comes looking for me, he'll know that I went to my time." I explain. Inukl began walking down the slope, nearing the people of the village. Now that we weren't gonna run, I could sit up properly.

I heard Koga sigh behind us before following.

We walked to the village, the people falling silent as we passed.

We came to the back of the village, where Kaede's hut sat.

"Lady Kaede!" I call, hoping that she'll come out.

My face drained of color.

InuYasha stepped outside, his face a mask of shock, then of confusion, finally settling on rage.

"Koga! What the hell did you do to Kagome?" he yelled, walking closer.

"You dolt!" I scream, "He didn't do anything! Kagura dropped me & I hit the ground, & then I was found by a wolf demon that alerted him! He came to me, & now he's taking me to the bone eaters well so I can get medical help! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE HIS PROMISE!" I screamed, suddenly exploding, "InuYasha! OSWAURI!"

InuYasha face plants into the ground, creating a large hole.

"OSWAURI! OSWAURI! OSWAURI!" I shriek, his hole getting deeper.

"Lady Kagome, you might want to stop doing that, then I'll have to deal with his injuries." Kaede said, stepping outside.

I smiled, "Kaede, sorry. I was just checking by, in case InuYasha was looking for me, I wanted someone to know where I had gone. I'm going home." I said, firm at the end.

Kaede nodded, stepping up to the hole.

"KAGOME!" Sango, Miroku, & Shippo yelled, charging me. Then they noticed the wolf & stopped.

"See ya guys, I'm going home, I'll be back though; don't worry." I assured them, Inukl moving off in the direction the well was.

We got to the edge & Koga looked down.

"No,"

"What? But what about that is dangerous?" I demanded, staring shocked at him.

"There are sharp bones down there."

"I jump down there all the time Koga, I don't land on them."

Without prompting Inukl jumps down into the well, I expect us to hit the bottom, but instead the sacred light engulfs us, & we land softly on the other side. Inukl swiftly jumps out, landing far enough away that if Koga cam through, he wouldn't land on us when he jumped out.

He didn't come.

I waited a little more, then sigh, "He's not coming Inukl. C'mon we need to get to my house where my mom can take me to the hospital."

She nods & jumps to the door, she turns sideways & I slide it open enough for us to get out, & then slide it closed again.

She walked to my door, & I knocked on it, ringing the doorbell once.

"Yes how may I-!" my mom started, her voice disappearing when she saw it was me, _riding on a large black wolf._

"Mom, I need some help, can I come in?"

"Of course! Kagome I was so worried when InuYasha told us! Oh no! You're hurt!" she cried, opening the door wide & allowing Inukl to walk me to the living room.

"AHH!" Grandpa cried, bringing a sutra out of his haori, "Be gone youkai!" he cried, flinging them at her, they hit & fluttered off, not doing anything.

"_**This old man amuses me, who is he?" **_she asked, making a snorting sound.

"He's my grandfather, he's a priest. Or at least, thinks he is…" I trailed off.

"_**Oh my, that is even more amusing! He has no spiritual powers yet he is a priest! How comical!" **_she cried, snorting some more.

"What are you talking to Kagome?" Grandpa asked puzzled.

"Inukl thinks you're funny, she's laughing at the sutras." I explained, snorting myself.

Grandpa frowned.

"Kagome! You're home!" Sota yelled, running down the stairs. He stopped, the sight of Inukl unexpected.

"Hello Sota! This is Inukl; she's a member of my friend Koga's pack. She can come through the well, but he can't. umm, mom I need to talk to you in private…" I asked, looking at the other two people in the room.

"I can safely assume that this is about why a large female wolf is in our house?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

Inukl laid down so she could be more comfortable.

"Yes, it's also the reason why I haven't gotten off her. I can't, when I was in the feudal era, a demon kidnapped me, & when we were flying I fell off & hit the ground, breaking my leg & also ripping off some skin, & a LOT of bruises." I said, remembering my skin when I looked at in the water.

"Oh my god! That was three days ago that InuYasha told us! We need to get you to the hospital!" mom cried, jumping up & grabbing her keys & purse.

Inukl followed her out to the car & sat near the open door as I got in.

"_**Do you wish me to follow?" **_she asked, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, I think you should go back & make sure Koga isn't freaking out too bad." I replied, smiling at the expression I imagined.

She snorted & walked back to the well, nudging the door open with her nose.

Mom drove off to the hospital, not asking any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing:<strong>

**kate**

**Countrygirl1985**

**& Sailor Katy!**

**thank you kate for the demand, you're the reason i keep updating so fast, thank you Countrygirl1985 for the question, & thank you Sailor Katy for your love of my stories.**

**alright, i'm going to do a japanese vocab section:**

**Inu: dog**

**Okami: wolf**

**haori: kind of like a shirt kimono thing**

**sutra: a slip of paper with sacred words, usually thrown at demons, along with the priests or priestesses spiritual powers, if the priest has no power, no effect.**

**i think that covers it, anyway sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, i turned the light on dim & it's hard to see, R&R!**


	4. What Can't Happen & Confessions

We checked into the hospital, & a nurse wheeled me into a room.

"The doctor shall be in soon, he's with another patient at the moment." She said, leaving the room.

"Thank you," mom said, as the nurse left, she turned to me, "You aren't going back,"

"What? What are you saying? Mom if I don't go back then Naraku will get the Shikon jewel shards & take over! This future will change! I have to go back!" I cry, the thought of me never going back just wasn't an option. I had to gather the shards & defeat Naraku.

"You will not, you got hurt Kagome! You are in a hospital because you went & did that!"

"You can end up in the hospital doing almost anything! It's a miracle I haven't ended up here before! You can't make me stay mom! Whether you like it or not I'm going back!"

"No you're-!"

"Hello? My name is Dr. Wayne, I'm here for Kagome Higarashi." The doctor said, walking in & sitting on a stool.

"That's me," I said, sitting on the paper cover table/bed/thing.

"Ah yes, now Ms. Higarashi, how did you break your leg?" he asked, scooting up to where I sat.

"I fell out of a tall tree at my house." I replied, already having thought up an excuse.

"Wow, that must have been a pretty nasty fall, it's a miracle that you aren't screaming in pain right now, this is a very bad break, you broke both your tibia & fibula, it's twisted which means its been at least a day since it was broken." He said, a little puzzled, "But you broke it today correct?"

"Umm, no," I fidgeted, I hadn't thought of that, "I broke it a few days ago, but we couldn't do anything about it until today." I lied.

My mom was watching me the entire time, a look of disapproval on her soft features.

"Oh, that makes much more sense. Would you like to get the cast today?" he asked my mom.

She nodded, tight-lipped.

The doctor wheeled me into the x-ray room, & helped me into it, preparing for it. He took the x-ray & brought me back to the room, bringing the prints with him. He placed them on the board & turned it on, "Oh my goodness, you must have been in excruciating pain, this leg is so broken that you won't ever be able to walk right ever again, unless another miracle happens…"

I gasped, "No! Please I need to walk!" I exclaim, clasping his hands.

"We'll try our best, but I can't guarantee that you will. Now, what color cast would you like?"

We checked out, & mom drove home in silence.

When we got out of the car, I heard a shout & a curse.

"Kagome! Where are you!" InuYasha yelled, coming out of my house.

I froze, & glared when he spotted me, running over.

"Kagome! What is that purple thing attached to your leg? I'll cut it off!" he said, taking out his sword.

"OSWAURI! You idiot! It's my cast! In this time, when you break a bone they put it in a protective cast so that your bone can heal right. If you take it off too soon, then you risk rebreaking or damaging your bone!" I yell.

He glared up at me, "Well that wasn't necessary! I thought you were under attack!"

"I would be screaming if I was under attack you dumbass!" I yelled, rolling into the house, angry but grateful that he had shown up.

"She will not be going back," my mom said in a strong, angry, & firm voice.

InuYasha looked at her puzzled, "Who are you talking about?" he asked stupidly.

"My daughter Kagome, she shall not be going back with you ever again InuYasha."

"Oh yea? Are going to try & make her stay? I can take her there, & then you might never see her again." He threatened.

I hadn't thought about that, InuYasha could take me there when my leg was better, & then if mom tried to get me back, she couldn't! No one would believe her either! If I wanted to, I could leave whenever I wanted & she couldn't do anything!

I decided to change the subject for now though, "How is Inukl? Did she make it back okay? Is Koga really mad at her?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Huh? What? Oh you mean that wolf? Yea, she's fine, Koga's only pissed that she isn't still here protecting you." He said, turning his back on my mom.

"Hey can you help me upstairs so I can talk to you?" I ask, giving InuYasha the 'if-you-don't-do-what-I'm-asking-right-now-you're-gonna-get-hurt' look.

He understood, & grabbed me up in his arms, wary of my purple cast. He carried me to my room & sat me down on my bed, closing the door behind him.

"What?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"When my leg is better, & if my mom still says that I can't go back, I want you to 'kidnap' me, it won't be real," I say hastily, seeing his shocked expression, "The point is, I want you take me back when I'm better okay?"

He nodded, finally getting it.

"Sure, if that means we can kill Naraku & get the jewel shards. I don't see why not." He replied, "When will you be better?"

"Umm, that's the problem, when someone breaks their leg, it usually takes about two months for the leg to heal… but since mine is very bad, it might take longer. I can only think of one thing to do, you have to take me back before it's completely healed." I stated, looking out the window.

He gaped, "But you said it could do serious damage to you if we removed it too soon!" he exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

"I know what I said, but if you have to, then we'll do it. Even so, I'm going back in three days." I told him, turning back to face him.

He looked a little worried, but nodded anyway.

"Thank you InuYasha." I said softly.

"Kagome, I- I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. I was so panicked when I saw Kagura fly off with you… I didn't know what to do. Just thinking about you falling, & hitting the ground… I can't take it! I love you! I want you to be with me forever!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened, I had wanted to hear this for a long time, but something didn't feel right about me telling him yes. "InuYasha… I'm sorry; I don't think I can respond with those feelings. Besides, I don't really deserve this confession. It doesn't feel right. I love you too, but I don't think I can love you that way." I said, a piece of my heart breaking.

His determined expression vanished, & he looked down, "Oh…"

"Look here right now InuYasha! I don't love you like that! That means you can have Kikyo, I don't mind! I don't have any standing over you, & I should have never thought that I did. You just aren't the right person. I don't know who that is yet okay? It's not your fault & never will be, you might have screwed up with other people, but I want you to know that you didn't screw up with me okay?" I nearly yelled, trying to get in his face.

He almost smiled, "Thanks, even if you don't love me that way, can you still care for me?"

"Of course! Why would I not?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just a worry, whenever someone doesn't love me, they stop caring about me usually…"

"Are you saying that Miroku loves you?"

"Ack! What the hell Kagome! You know he loves Sango!"

"Yet he still cares for you, & so does Sango, & Kaede. Just because I don't love you romantically, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't care about you."

"Thank you, are you ready for bed? Or do you want me to carry me to the bathroom?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

"Sure, but let me grab my jammies." I said, reaching to my dresser & grabbing out underwear & my jammies.

InuYasha picked me up & carried me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the bathtub rim.

I smiled, turning around & turning on he faucet, hot water gushing out.

InuYasha left the room, & I bathed in peace, my broken leg hanging out of the tub. When I as done, I hoisted myself up onto the toilet, tugging my panties over the cast, & my nightgown over my head.

I dried off my hair, knocking on the door, "InuYasha? Can you carry me back to my room?" I ask.

He opened the door, & came in, picking me up & taking me back to my room, sitting me down on my bed.

Instead of sitting at the door like he usually does, he came & lay down next to me on my bed.

I looked at him, he was staring at my face, "What are you doing?"

"Laying with you, your bed is very soft." He said, surprising me.

I frowned, "Why are you laying with me? You usually sleep/keep guard, at the door." I said, a little confused.

"I'm here because I want to sleep with you."

My face paled, "What?"

"Not that meaning! I don't rape girls!" he exclaimed, getting a little mad.

"Oh thank god…" I said, trailing off.

"I'm laying here because I want to fall asleep next to you." He said sweetly.

My mouth opened slightly, a little shocked at how sweet he sounded.

InuYasha leaned forward, kissing my open mouth gently, pulling back & looking at me.

I leaned forward & kissed him back, pulling away before it got too heated.

InuYasha pouted, lying down next to me.

"Urgh, how do you turn off these awful lights?" he exclaimed, after a bit of trying to fall asleep with them on.

I giggled, "See that switch on the wall?"

"Yea?"

"Flip it, the lights will turn off & we can get to sleep."

"Oh…" he got up & switched it off, walking back to the bed & lying on top of the covers.

He put his arms around me & I smiled, falling asleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? i thought so, actually, no i hate this chapter, i'm trying my hand at writing through writers block, is it working? let me know what you think by reviewing! i don't care if it's to flame me even! just fucking say something! oh, &amp; a special thanks to:<strong>

**fluffyluver2**

**& Countrygirl1985! **

**i'm so happy you like my story!**


	5. School, & A Taste of: Oh Come On!

I woke up, nearly screaming when I saw InuYasha staring at me.

"Oh my god InuYasha! Do NOT scare me like that!" I yelled, scrambling up while clutching the covers to my chest, a rather alarmed expression on my face.

InuYasha's ears pressed to his head, "Do ya have to be so loud? Sorry, you didn't get up when this thing went off, & I couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to wait until you woke up." He explained, his ears still pressed flat against his head.

"What thing?" I asked, looking for my clock.

He held it up, I read the time, "Oh my god I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled, trying to leap out of bed. Instead, I my broken leg twists beneath me, & I fall, InuYasha catching me at the last moment. I clutch my leg, the pain searing through me.

"Kagome!" he yelled, shaking me a bit.

"Kagome!" my mom yelled, running in the room, "Are you alright? Is it your leg? Did you fall? What is he doing in your room?" my mom asked. Her questions blurring together.

"Mom! Yes it is me leg, & what do you mean why is InuYasha here? This is where he always sleeps when he doesn't want to go back to the feudal era. What's the big deal? It's not like we do anything." I say, InuYasha helping me to sit up. "Thanks," I whisper, smiling at him.

"What's the big deal? I told you that boys rent allowed in your room! Just because you weren't doing anything, doesn't mean that something could have happened! I also had no knowledge that he always sleeps here! I assumed he went back to his own time to sleep." She exclaimed, her face turning a bit red.

"Mom, why are you getting so worked up? We don't do anything, & I don't remember you telling me that boy rule. You let Hojo come to my room." I retort, knowing that she wouldn't insult InuYasha in her own house.

She gaped, then smiled, "That's because your friends are up here too & I know his parents." She replied.

"Well how are you supposed to met InuYasha's? You don't have special powers that let you travel through time! Only I can!" I yell, sitting in InuYasha's lap, leaning forward to get as close to my mom as I could.

She looked at me as if I had slapped her, "Just remember who gave those special powers," she said, walking out of the room.

I stared after her, she yelled back, "You aren't going to school until tomorrow Kagome, now you can try to catch up on your studies."

I groaned, "Oh crap… I have a ton of homework…"

"Do you wanna go back today? When you have another visit with the doctor I can bring you back." InuYasha suggested.

I looked at the stack of homework, "Let me at least try to get through some of it before we decide that okay?"

"Sure," InuYasha said.

I walked to my docking station where my ipod was charging. I turned it on, Madonna's '4 Minutes' starting to play.

"_Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll,"_

"_Well don't waste time, give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll…" _

The music helped me focus.

I finished most of my math when it was time for lunch.

InuYasha helped me downstairs, & carried me to my chair.

"Thank you InuYasha, you are a very much needed help around here," grandpa said, as InuYasha joined the table, sitting near me.

He nodded.

"I almost finished my math, now all I have is… every single other subject… oh man this is going to take forever!" I said, leaning my forehead on the table.

"No, I can help with a few things Kagome, now get your head off the table, I'll get your food." Mom said, stepping back & grabbing the plates.

"Thanks mom," I said, sitting up in my chair.

Mom brought over the food & we all ate in silence. Sota would say something occasionally, but for the most part it was quiet.

"Alright, are you finished InuYasha?" I asked, having finished my own food.

He nodded & carried me upstairs into my room, sitting me down at my desk.

I worked through the rest of my math, & started on writing, then history, & just before dinner I started science.

"Wow! I didn't think I would get this far!" I exclaim, nearly dropping my pencil when looking at the time & what I had left.

"Kagome! Dinner time!" mom called from downstairs.

I looked over & saw InuYasha fast asleep in my bed. I giggled & decided not to wake him. I slid off the chair & scooted to the door, opening it to let me out. I scooted all the way downstairs & to the table.

"Grandpa? Can you help me up?" I asked, looking at the chair.

"Where's InuYasha?" he asked, helping me up.

"He's asleep & I didn't want to wake him up." I replied, settling in.

Mom brought in the food, setting it all down in the center, "Alright everybody, dig in." she said cheerfully.

We did dig in; it was a delicious sashimi. It had tako, ika, & ebi. It was on top of daikon leaves, & had two different sauces: soya sauce, & wasabi.

"Oh mom it tastes wonderful!" I say between bites.

"Thank you, I'm glad you all like it," she said, eating her own food.

When I had finished, I slid to the floor & scooted back up the stairs, getting my bath supplies from my room, & taking a long bath. When I got out I felt fresh & clean, ready to tackle the rest of my homework.

I scooted back to my room & got in the desk chair, turning my ipod back on. This time it was 'Alice of Human Sacrifice.'

_"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade, and righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand,  
>Never hesitating to slay all within her way, creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland,<br>Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line, captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin,  
>If it were not for the murderous wake left behind, no one would have suspected that she had ever been.<br>_

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond…"_

The haunting voices of the doomed Alices hurried me through the rest of science.

When I had finished all but a few pages of homework I looked at the clock & did a double take. 2:37am!

I panicked & fell out of my chair, giving a soft cry as my leg twisted painfully & I hit my carpeted floor. I lifted myself up by my arms, & tried to reach for the edge of my bed. I twisted some more, my leg twisting horribly. I gave a small scream & passed out, my head hitting the edge of my bed.

I woke up, InuYasha was freaking out.

"Kagome! Wake up Kagome are you okay?" he asked, shaking me awake.

I looked at him, he was worried & concerned, when he saw my eyes open his look of panic disappeared, but the worry was still there.

"What happened?" he demanded, pulling me onto the bed, sitting near me.

"Umm… oh, after I had almost finished my homework I looked at the clock & tried to scramble in bed, but I slipped & twisted my leg & passed out when my head hit the edge of the bed…" I said, remembering the fall.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped you! What about dinner? Did you skip it? Or did you hurt yourself there too?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"I didn't wake you up because I thought you deserved some sleep okay? I didn't want to wake you up so you could work & carry me downstairs, then back up, & then to the bathroom & back… I wanted to give you at least a bit of a break okay?" I asked, sighing as I looked at the clock. It was 6:14, time to get ready for school…

"I don't care what it's for I want you to ask me for help if it involves walking or moving from place to place okay?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I nodded, "Well I need to get dressed for school, so help me to my chair & I can maneuver from there."

He picked me up, setting me in my chair.

I rummaged through my dresser, taking out my spare school uniform & a new bra.

"Can you carry me to the bathroom?" I asked, holding the stuff I needed to get dressed.

He nodded, picking me up & carrying me there, opening the door & setting me down on the toilet seat.

I slipped on my bra & skirt, then I slipped on my shirt after hiding the vial of shikon jewel fragments. Then I slipped on a sock, feeling weird at seeing my bare toes poking out of the cast.

"Alright InuYasha I'm decent, can you take me downstairs?" I ask, opening the door to glance at him.

We get to the bottom of the stairs & he puts me in the wheel chair the hospital told me we could use.

"Kagome do you want me to take you to school today?" mom asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"NO thanks mom I think I can manage. InuYasha can take m to school, right?" I ask, looking up at him.

He shrugs, "As long as we go back this afternoon," he whispers to me.

I had already packed my book bag with my assignments & had it in hand, ready for school.

He rolled me out the edge of the stair leading down o the sidewalk. He frowned, but picked me up & hopped down to the bottom, setting down the wheelchair & continuing to roll me down the sidewalk.

We walked all the way to school, he stopped at the gates of my school, turning to look at me, "I'll be hanging around this place all day got it? Just in case you need me." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you after school." I said, going through the gates, instantly bringing people around me.

"Oh my god Kagome! How did this happen?" Yuka exclaimed, running up with Eri & Ayumi.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling.

"How did you break you leg?" Eri asked, a worried expression on her gentle face.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I was climbing the sacred tree at my family's shrine, & I fell, I twisted as I fell, landing bad on my leg, & it broke. The doctor said that if I had a miracle, I would walk normally again." I explained, my smile never vanishing.

Ayumi gasped, "But! No! I'm so sorry Kagome! Is that why you've been absent?" she asked.

"Yes, I went to the hospital yesterday & got the cast. Before though it was a splint & I wasn't allowed off the couch." I lied, rolling inside to my first class, "The good thing is, that instead of being sick this time I actually could concentrate on homework so I got most of it finished. I think I did pretty good." I said, grinning as I rolled into our classroom.

Yuka moved my chair to the back of the class & I talked with the teacher, handing in everything I had finished.

The day was a blur; everyone was sorry & very helpful. I didn't have to do P.E., & my teachers treated me a little nicer. The day went by without anything going wrong.

"Hey Kagome! can we walk home with you?" Ayumi asked, pushing my wheelchair before I could respond.

"Hey look it's Hojo!" Yuka smiled, pointing to Hojo walking up to me with his bike & something else in his hands.

"Kagome! I heard the horrible news, I'm sorry to hear about your broken leg, is it painful?' he asked, kneeling down beside it.

"Umm it's okay Hojo, I'm used to it by now, it's been a few days." I say, Hojo doesn't stand up; he studies all the signatures all over the cast that friends & students had signed today. He grabbed a sharpie out of his bag & signed it, straightening up & smiling, getting on his bike & riding away.

"Wow! What did he sign?" Ayumi asks, leaning down to look, "Ohhh!" she squeals, standing up again.

"What?" I ask, not wanting to really know.

Eri & Yuka looked too & gasped, "It says: 'Sorry about the leg, even if you can't walk again, I'll still love you, -Hojo." Yuka said, reading it.

I blushed, "Can we get home now?" I ask, uncomfortable.

"Sure Kagome," Ayumi says pushing my wheelchair.

"Hey where are you going Kagome? I told you I would pick you up!" InuYasha's voice yelled.

My friends turned around, staring at him.

He was sitting on the edge of a fence; he was also wearing a hat, thank god.

He leapt off & onto the ground, grabbing the wheelchair.

InuYasha ended up pushing me home.

We arrived & my mom was waiting for us.

"How was you day sweetie?" she asked, opening the door.

"It was pretty good, the kids went crazy over my cast, I didn't have to do gym, my teachers were actually nice to me…" I said, smiling.

"Good, now do you have any homework?"

"Just the stuff I dint finish yesterday, I'll get on it." I said, looking at InuYasha.

He carried me upstairs, setting me down in my usual chair.

I finished in an hour & InuYasha stretched.

"Awesome! Now we can get going & get back to my time." He said, grabbing me & jumping out the window, landing in front of the entrance to the well. He opened the door, & we went to the well. He hopped down, a sacred light engulfing us.

InuYasha leapt out, nearly knocking over Miroku & Sango whom were waiting for us.

"Kagome!" they each cried, hugging me in turn.

"Hey guys, are you all okay? I'm sorry for leaving in such a rush last time." I apologized. I heard a loud growl & Inukl leapt out of the woods, knocking me out of InuYasha's arms, before I hit the ground she grabbed me in her jaws & bound off into the woods.

"Holy shit Inukl! What the hell was that for?" I yelled, hitting her muzzle.

She didn't respond, she kept running, then she did the thing that made me aware that no one was supposed to follow. She ran through water, for a long time too. I tried to shield my cast, but I don't think it worked.

She finally got out of the river & ran through a brief forest, then over to a large mountain. In the mountainside was a cave.

"Oh great…" I grumbled as we began to climb. Inukl reached the top & stepped inside the cave, gently dropping me on a bed of fur pelts.

"Koga what the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you kidnap me like that?" I demanded, looking at the wolf prince.

He frowned, "I kidnapped you like that so they couldn't follow, now we have to get that thing off your leg before it kills you," he said, moving towards my cast.

"No!" I said, kicking at him with my other foot, "If we take it off my leg will never heal!" I yell, "This thing is here to protect & guide the broken bones! If you try to take it off it'll hurt a lot too…" I said, trying to make it so he would never take it off until I told him to.

He considered, "Alright, I won't take it off, now back to the den," he said, scooping me up into his arms & running back to his den, Inukl following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the much begged for 5th chapter, i hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

**kate**

**fluffyluver2**

**LittleSkittle2342**

**& Countrygirl1985**

**thank y'all for the support!**

**Japanese vocab:**

**sashimi-thinly sliced, raw seafood.**

**tako- octopus**

**ebi- prawn**

**ika- squid**

**diakon leaves- a type of leaf that is usually put underneath sashimi, you can eat this as well though.**

**soya sauce- mild, not too spicy, pretty much sweet & sour sauce (i think)**

**wasabi sauce- a very spicy sauce, it's nicknamed chinese mustard. i don't like it, but other people love it.**


	6. Healing At A Cost, Is It Worth It?

We arrived at the wolf den an hour after sunset. Koga skidded to a halt in front of the pond outside the entrance.

I was shaking, my head was spinning & my leg throbbed from being thrown around like that. Then I thought of something, we had to go through a waterfall in order to get in. My cast could NOT get wet. I started panicking.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Koga asked, hearing my heart racing.

"My cast can't get wet, it'll fall apart if it does!" I cry, as he walked towards it.

Koga stopped, "Damn, well maybe we can dry it off before it effects it too much." He tried.

I nodded, knowing that it would come off anyway.

Koga ran through the waterfall, & stopped on the other side, looking at me anxiously.

I looked at my leg, & my heart sank, it was drenched in water, & no amount of drying would help it to stay together.

"Oh no…" I whisper, as a piece plops on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Koga said, walking to the back of the cave.

As soon as we had appeared all the wolves & wolf demons had rushed forward to greet us.

"Little sister! You've come back!" "What's that thing on your leg?" "You're home!"

Many of them swarmed around us, until Koga shouted at them.

"Get lost guys! I'm glad to see you all but she's hurt & we need to get some rest alright?" he yelled, pushing through the crowd.

"She's hurt?" "Who did this?" "I'll kill 'em myself!"

I looked at Koga, "Thanks a lot bud, now they'll never let us go…" I mumble, then wince as someone bumped into my leg.

"Hey! You heard what I said! Back off now!" Koga yelled into the crowd.

I give a sharp cry as someone else falls back onto my leg, twisting it.

"Kagome are you okay?" Hakkaku asks, standing concerned by Koga.

"I'll be okay thanks Hakkaku." I respond, gritting my teeth against the pain as Koga walks us to his bed.

He set me down on top of it, sitting down with me.

"So what happened to your leg Kagome? What's that say? 'Sorry about the leg, even if you can't walk again, I'll still love you, -Hojo…" Ginta trailed off, as he read Hojo's message that he had written on my cast, in big letters so everyone would know about it.

Koga eyes start to turn red, "WHAT DOES IT SAY?" he roared, moving in front of it so he could read it himself.

"It's nothing! That boy won't take no for an answer! Ever since I came to this era I haven't thought about him like that! It's more annoying than sweet but my friends don't seem to get that…" I say, trying to calm Koga down.

He growled, calming down just enough so that his eyes weren't as red.

I leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose, surprising us both. I had felt a very strong urge to comfort him in anyway I could think of, & that was what came up first. "Are you calmed down now?" I ask, his expression going back to normal.

"Define 'calmed down', I'm not angry, but now I'm not exactly calm either," he smirked.

I glared, "That's disgusting Koga, maybe next time I'll just smack you," I said, turning away from him.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but it's hard to control myself when I'm around you, okay Kagome?" he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Umm, we're just going to…"

"Leave now…" Ginta & Hakkaku said nervously, leaving us in private.

"Are you not angry anymore?" I specified, so as not to get another perverted answer.

He nodded, moving his hands down to my neck, gently messaging where my neck connects to my body.

I leaned against his warm hands, letting my head drop down.

"Are you tired?" he asked, stopping.

I nodded weakly, my eyelids drooping.

He chuckled, "Alright then we can get to bed now." He said, standing up & taking off his armor & leg/arm warmers, leaving only his single fur pelt. He looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what? I don't have anything to change into," then I realized what he was really asking, "No! I'm not gonna get nearly naked in bed with you! Neither am I going to get totally naked either!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

He smirked, "Well I didn't think you take off all your clothes, but I can give you something to change into." He said, handing me a folded dress that he brought out from seemingly nowhere.

I took it, unfolded it & gasped. It was almost exactly like the white deerskin dress only it was brown with white dots all over. It was incredibly soft too & was as supple as well worn leather.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful! Thanks Koga," I said, staring at him expectantly. He got the message & left.

I took off my skirt & shirt, & unhooked my bra. I studied the dress again before I slipped it on, the soft skin slipping over my skin like silk. I felt like I was wearing a cloud.

"You can come back in!" I called, lying back on the pelts of soft fur.

"Wow, that looks better than I thought it would on you." Koga said, walking in & laying down next to me.

I smiled, "So where did you grab this dress from? I didn't see any shelf…" I asked.

"Oh, well… you see I carry it around with me…"

"Why?"

"Because it belongs to the mate of the Western Tribe's Alpha…"

My eyes narrowed, "Oh really? What makes you think I'll become your mate? A dress won't make say yes."

"I want you o be my mate because I love you, why don't you love me?"

I soften, "I do love you, but I'm not sure yet whether I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"As long as you do choose me, I can wait as long as you need me to,"

"That's sweet, now; I need to get to sleep Koga…"

**KOGA'S P.O.V.**

I watched her fall asleep in my arms, her beautiful face relaxed & peaceful as she breathed deeply. I sighed, when was she going to realize that she loved me as much as I loved her?

I looked at that thing around her leg, it didn't seem to be protecting so much as dragging down, since it was going to have to come off anyway, it might as well be now.

I reached forward & slashed through the odd substance covering her leg, taking it off & allowing her long legs to stretch a bit. Her long white legs looked silky against the brown dress. Kagome sighed in her sleep, turning over.

Oh crap…

She gave a soft cry as she sat up, she had twisted her leg & the pain had woken her up. She looked around, then tried to stare at me through the darkness.

"Koga? What are you-? Did you take off my cast?" she asked, panicking.

"Yea, it was gonna have to come off anyway, I mean it wasn't protecting you anymore, so I decided to take it off," I said, moving closer to her face.

She blushed, then jumped slightly when I put my hand above her knee, "You know, if I marked you, then your leg would heal faster…" I said casually.

"Really? But what do you mean 'mark'?" she asked, too clever for her own good.

"Let me show you," I said, leaning close to her neck.

"Uhh, sure…?" she said, making the statement sound like more of a question, then she felt my lips on her neck.

I pushed her down on her back, laid down next to her, bringing her torso on top of mine, her neck near my mouth. I could hear her racing heart. She didn't say anything though, so I continued, putting my lips back on her neck.

"This is going to hurt," I said, warning her not to cry out.

She nodded, & I bit down, my fangs piercing her skin. She stiffened, & then nearly cried out as the wound became white-hot as I pushed energy through. I covered her mouth as the energy spread through her body, speeding up the healing in her leg. She began to relax as the pain in her leg began to ebb away. I licked the blood away, pulling back to get a look at her face.

"Wha-? What did you just do?" she asked quietly.

"I marked you, giving you some of my strength, you now hold some of me in you, just as I hold some of you in me, you're my mate." I said, smiling even though she couldn't see it.

Her heart picked up, "No! I told you I wasn't ready! I still haven't decided whether or not I love you like that! What have I done?" she nearly wailed, I covered her mouth.

"We'll talk about it in the morning okay? Your leg should be healed by then." I said, giving her soothing emotions through our bond.

She began to relax, & fell asleep again, not waking up when I began to give her more energy to heal her leg, healing it almost to perfection. When it was almost done I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her small body & bringing it closer to mine. She sighed & moved her arms around my neck, resting he head in the crook of my neck. I smiled, she did love me, she just didn't fully realize it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! there is chapter 6! i thank you all for reviewing with a special thanks to:<strong>

**Kalika animelover11**

**as always Countrygirl1985**

**& fluffyluver2**

**i thank you all for reviewing & making this story having the most reviews that i've written so far! i will try my best to update fast because if i don't then i'll lose inspiration! ;3 i enjoy knowing that my readers enjoy my reading, so if you haven't reviewed yet 1st, "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED?" & 2nd R&R!**

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE!**

**CLICK ON IT!**

**I**

**V**


	7. Marriage, & A Challenge! Who Wins?

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I woke up & stretched, rubbing my face in the soft skin of a bare chest.

'_What the…?' _

I opened my eyes & stared at a very tanned, toned, & BARE chest. I scrambled up & away when I remembered what had happened last night. I glanced down & breathed a sigh of relief to see that I was in my clothes.

"Good morning," Koga said, smiling at me softly as he sat up.

Then I did something weird, as he leaned forward, I leaned forward too, kissing his mouth sweetly before abruptly pulling back, shocked.

"What the hell?" I said, scrunching up against the side of the small sleeping space.

Koga smiled again, "I told you that you loved me, you just didn't know it yet." He said leaning forward & returning the kiss.

I pouted as he pulled away, a part of my head screaming 'what the hell?', & the larger part saying 'kiss me more'. My body listened to the larger part & kissed Koga, moving my hands up his neck & into his soft hair.

He deepened the kiss, licking my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth & his tongue slid in, almost immediately dominating my mouth. He explored my mouth, & I tasted his. It was sweet, but before I got too far her pulled back.

I made an odd whining noise, my eyes trying to glance at my mouth with a 'what the fuck?' look.

Koga chuckled, "I believe I owe you a real explanation of what happened last night." He said, pulling me into his lap. "When you let me mark you, it said that you wanted to be my mate. I bit your neck, marking you as mine forever, & when I pushed in energy it was to heal your leg. It's not broken anymore. What you did wasn't really anything. I'm sorry for marking you without you fully knowing what I was doing. You don't have to be my mate." He said, looking down sadly.

I stared at him, trying to really see what he was, & see whether I loved him. I searched & searched, finding annoying things, things I liked, & so on. The thing I found most, the emotion that was in almost every memory; was love. I loved the man in front of me it hurt too much to see his saddened face.

I lunged for him, & kissed him hard, telling him without words my decision.

He pulled back & smiled, his face radiant with joy. Koga stood up, offering me his hand. I grabbed it & he yanked me up into his arms. I giggled, & clung to his neck as he carried me out to a bonfire in the middle of the cave.

Everyone looked up & smiled at us as he sat down, settling me in his lap.

No one needed to be told, they all knew. Koga stood up again, but left me on the ground. He was grinning as he called for quiet.

"Listen up! Tomorrow, we feast! In celebration of my mating!" he called, a wave of cheers & congratulations washed over us. I smiled; he sure loved making a big deal out of things. "Kagome has finally said yes! We can now have a proper ceremony!" Koga sat down again as several wolves & demons scrambled off.

"So what do we have to do?" I asked, leaning close to his side.

"We have to say vows or something, & then we feast, & then mate. Not in front of everybody though," he hastily added, "We celebrate, the party will last all week, even though the actual mating is done the first day." He explained. I nodded, & cuddled close.

"Is it just going to be this pack that celebrates?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, since I'm the Alpha other tribal leaders will come too. Including Ayame…" he said, trailing off. He had an 'oh shit' expression on his face.

When he was younger, Koga had rescued Ayame & jokingly promised to marry her, when she hunted him down & reminded him, he had already proposed to me, & had to turn her down. She was pissed, & she tried to take it out on me. Now that we were getting married, she might do something drastic.

I frowned, "Well, I hope she doesn't ruin the celebration…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she has much more dignity than that Kagome. It's the most disgraceful thing you can do." Ginta assured me, sitting close.

"Yea, she's crazy 'bout the boss, but not enough to ruin this big of a celebration. Even if she's pissed about the 'cause she'll watch herself." Hakkaku said from behind me.

I turned to look at him & smiled, "Thanks you guys, but what do I do to prepare?" I asked, having no idea what I was supposed to do at a wolf wedding.

"_**That would be **__**my**__** job."**_ A female voce said.

I looked up & saw Inukl standing there. She tossed her head to the entrance of the cave. I stood up & walked to the entrance, she lead me out of the cave & to the top of a rock hill. She sat down & waited for me to do so as well.

I sat down, waiting for her to say something.'

"_**Now, do you know anything about wolf culture?" **_she asked.

"No, I mean, I know what we're doing on the wedding day, but Koga was vague, I still don't know nearly enough to not embarrass myself." I replied, sighing.

She chuckled, _**"Alright then, you start with a clean slate. All I want to you really worry about, is your vows. They are our sacred words. All you do, is tell the other person why you love them so much, & why you have said yes to him. Then you go to a prepared room a few miles away, & you mate. Once that is done, you come back in the morning, & we celebrate for a week. After the week is done, everything goes back to normal; only you shall be trained to be the Alpha female. You shall be taking care of the pups with their mothers, & teaching them what you know." **_Inukl explained, pacing back & forth, restless.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." I said.

"_**Yes, but… Ayame worries me," **_she said, her face making a weird expression I thought might be a frown.

"Why? Ginta, Hakkaku, & Koga said she wouldn't be much of a problem. Please tell me she won't be a problem." I said, worried.

"_**I'm afraid I can't say that. She might cause a problem. It has been done before. If someone thinks that the two should not mate. They are allowed to challenge one of them to a fight, whomever wins mates with the other. Ayame worries me, because she might do just that. If you are proved weaker than a challenger, then you shall be kicked out of the pack & never allowed to set foot in this land again." **_Inukl said, looking down, _**"But you might be the exception to this rule. Since you are human, you are already known to be weaker, so the fight might be denied, but I am not certain. I shall have to speak with Koga about this… if you are mating an Alpha, they have the power to deny the fight, but since she is a powerful leader herself, others might overrule his decision. You must train." **_

"Wait, but I can fight. I have arrows, plus I'm a priestess. So since I have sacred powers, I can defeat her. Right?" I asked, suddenly uncertain if powers were allowed.

Inukl's face lit up, _**"Of course! You can defeat Ayame with your spiritual powers!" **_

I smiled, "Is that all?" I asked.

"_**No, you must hunt & kill two deer, & skin them. Then you must take the skins & have them made into a dress. You shall wear it on the day you mate & everyday of the celebration, washing it every night. Then you can alternate between the white dress, the dress you wear now, & the one you make." **_She told me, leading me into the forest. _**"We shall hunt for the deer now, do you have a specific type you wish to hunt?" **_

I thought about it, "No, not really. Should I get my bow?"

Inukl nodded. I ran back inside & grabbed a bow & a few arrows, running back outside to walk with Inukl to find a good spot. We hunted for a few hours, not stopping until I had three perfect deer.

They were rare black deer, their black thick coats keeping them warm. We brought them back, I had help skinning & gutting them, but I had to wait for the skins to dry, I washed them repeatedly, washing away the blood, & making the fur soft again. I stretched them out, & after a few hours they were ready to be cut.

"Umm, how am I supposed to make a dress like this? I don't know how big to make it, & I don't think I can make it right… can you help?" I asked Inukl.

She shook her head, but gestured for a wolf demon to come over & help. She took the skins & made odd markings on them after holding it to my body.

"Here, I can cut it out, you just have to sew it okay?" she said, slashing her claws cleanly across the skin. Once she had finished she showed me where to sew, & where not to sew. It was very late when I finally finished.

"_**Alright now, try it on," **_Inukl said, looking at the finished dress I held in shaking hands.

"O-okay," I said, stripping down to my underwear & bra. I put the dress over my head & let it fall naturally over my shoulders. The hem reached the ground, & the sleeves were a few inches from the ground, but not dragging, even if I had my hands down by my sides. I turned around, loving the feel of the newly cured skin. "I'm going to try something, okay?" I said.

Inukl looked at me, but nodded.

I concentrated on my sacred powers, pouring it into the skin, trying to fuse them together to make a type of shield. I looked down & saw that my dress was glowing faintly.

"_**Are you fusing your power with it?" **_Inukl asked curiously.

"Yea, I didn't think it would work, but wow, I think I can feel the energy coming off it." I said, a little amazed that my idea had worked.

"_**Yes, well I can. Rest assured it will keep you safe if Ayame does try something. The ceremony is tomorrow evening. Everything will be prepared for then, all the guests will arrive & everyone will still be setting things up." **_She explained, _**"Now, take off the dress & put it away, you need to sleep. Tomorrow will be exciting; no matter what happens."**_

The next morning…

I stirred, borrowing deeper into Koga's chest.

He chuckled, "What? You don't want to get up?"

I smiled, "It's not that, I don't want to leave your arms,"

"Thank you, but we do need to get up, the people that had to travel should be getting here soon." He said, picking me up in his arms as he walked out to the bonfire.

I sighed, "What will happen if Ayame tries to fight me?"

Koga stops walking, "Who told you about that?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me? I need to be prepared in case she does decide to fight me."

"I didn't want that to be the only thing on your mind the day we mate okay? No you don't I won't allow the fight. No one can overrule me," he said, holding me tightly.

I shook my head, "But what if you're wrong? What if other, more powerful people think so too? What if they do override what you say? I'd have to fight her! I'm not sure I can win…" I said, looking away as the thought of not being able to marry the man I loved because she beat me, "I won't let her win, I've had to compete with Kikyo for InuYasha before, I won't let this bitch win because I wasn't strong enough."

"It's not going to come to that! You won't have to fight Ayame, she wouldn't dare." He exclaimed, setting me down & looking deep into my eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you." He said firmly.

I nodded & didn't press the issue any further.

"Hello young child, I see you have healed." A kind booming voice said from behind me.

I spun around, the elder that had saved me stood there, looking up at me.

I smiled, "Thank you Elder, Koga helped with that." I said, walking over to him.

"Hello Elder, how are you doing? Still breathing?" Koga asked jokingly, walking up & petting him behind the ears.

He gave a soft growl, "Yes, still breathing. I trust you didn't already mate with her, then have the ceremony?" he joked back.

"Hahaha! Like she would let me! No mating yet, I'm saving up for tonight!" Koga said joyously, raising his fist in the air.

I blushed, "Hmm, you know, I might just change my mind…" I said, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Koga said, looking panicked as he turned to me, "You can't go back now!"

"I can actually, maybe I should have a test to make sure I really love you…" I teased; I examined his face, walking around him. I smirked & decided to make this a little more fun.

"Hmm, nice butt," I said, still walking around him, "Pretty eyes, soft hair," I said, running my hands through it. "Strong muscles, long legs, tan…" I said, stroking his arms & legs. "But what about the mouth?" I kissed him, "Yep, just perfect."

He smiled, "Thanks, I love you too. Allow me to tell you your physical attributes." He said, walking around me this time.

"Long, smooth legs, beautiful black hair," he said, first stroking my legs, I shivered slightly, then looked around & noticed that the elder had crept away to give us privacy.

"Soft brown eyes filled with kindness," he whispered, "Pale, milky skin, wonderful curves, & that includes lips," he said playfully, kissing me.

I smiled & pulled back, "I think we ran him off,"

Koga looked around, "What? Where'd he go?"

"He didn't want to look at our mushy-gushy-lovey-dovey ness." I said, laughing as Koga looked around for the elder.

"C'mon guys, you need to get ready boss," Ginta said, walking up to us, with Hakkaku walking behind him.

Koga growled, "Fine," he followed them outside to the large hunting party that he would lead.

I followed, but stopped at the entrance, looking down at them.

"_**Come, you must prepare as well Lady Kagome," **_Inukl said, walking up beside me.

I turned to her & nodded.

She took me inside, & the other wolf demon women helped me with everything. When it was close to sunset, I slipped on the dress & they gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" "It's glowing!" "How did you make this is one day?"

I smiled, the dress was beautiful, & the sacred power I had infused it with was still there. I felt confident & ready.

"_**It is time," **_Inukl said, walking to my side & looking up, _**"Follow me Kagome," **_she said, walking outside & to the top of the cave.

I followed; as I reached the top, I saw all the wolves & demons gathered around a central point, where a bed of the softest furs was sitting. Koga was sitting in the middle of it, watching for me.

I walked forward, stopping just before the pelts.

Inukl was beside me, she nudged me forward, & I stepped on the furs, & sat down next to him.

One of the elders from the Northern pack walked up, "Why do you love Kagome?" he asked, the ceremony had begun.

"I love her for her beauty, her kindness, her bravery, confidence, & most of all, her soul, I love her with my soul, & never wish to be parted from hers." He said, I was a little shocked, I didn't know he loved me that much.

"Why do you love Koga?" he asked, now turning to me.

I gulped, "I love him for his leadership, his loving nature, his own kind of beauty, his kindness, his loyalty, & his love, always his love, I love him with my soul & never wish to be parted from his." I said, looking at him as I spoke, making them personal to him.

He smiled with amazing warmth.

"NO!" I heard a voice shout.

'_No! Why does Ayame have to-! InuYasha!'_

I nearly jumped up as InuYasha ran up to us & nearly leapt onto the furs.

Three wolf demons grabbed him before he could touch it though.

I had paled & was now shaking slightly, "No," I whispered, as he struggled.

"Kagome! You can't do it! He has you brain-washed!" InuYasha cried.

I shook my head, "You shouldn't have come InuYasha…" I whispered, but he heard me anyway.

Koga stood up, growling. InuYasha had challenged him, just as I feared Ayame would challenge me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! that was actually pretty long, &amp; don't worry I'm already working on the eighth chapter! see what happens to InuYasha because of the challenge, if he dies, will Kagome still love Koga? let's see &amp; find out! REVIEW! <strong>

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE!**

**CLICK ON IT!**

**I**

**V**


	8. Mated, & A Mystery

"What do you mean 'I shouldn't have come'? I had to protect you!" he cried, throwing off the demons & stepping on the pelts.

I shook my head again. Now InuYasha had no choice but to fight. He had stepped on the ceremony pelts, & since he was also challenging Koga by trying to take me, he either had to fight & win, or die.

"You should never have come!" I cried, leaping up as Koga lunged for InuYasha, knocking him off the pelts.

"I'll kill you mutt!" Koga yelled, pinning InuYasha down & grabbing his katana from its sheath.

InuYasha blocked at the last second, barely managing to throw him off.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I cried, running forward, trying to stop them from killing each other.

InuYasha brought out his sword, & swung it.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled, multiple bolts of energy surging out & cutting the landscape.

"NO!" I screamed, coming in between them again. This time Koga swung his fist & it connected with InuYasha's head, knocking him backwards.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Koga yelled, shoving me back. He lunged forward again & slashed at InuYasha, managing to make a gash in his cheek.

I watched in horror as they tried to kill each other.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha yelled, swinging his sword.

"NOOO!" I screamed again, running in front of it, screaming as it hit me, stopping there & ripping at me.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha & Koga screamed, running to where I lay.

I sat up, dizzy & dripping blood, but I was alive.

"Kagome!" Koga cried, kneeling down next to me & examining my body.

"How the hell am I alive?" I asked, then I remember what I did to my dress. My sacred powers had protected me.

"Thank god! GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY MUTT! YOU ALMOST KILLED US ALL!" Koga roared, turning on InuYasha & slashing at him. His eyes had turned red & he was breathing harder. "I'll kill you," he said.

"Wait! InuYasha, leave, leave NOW! If we ever find you in theses lands again, he WILL kill you." I said, running to Koga & stopping him. I glared at InuYasha, "Do you want to die?"

He shook his head & ran, not looking back.

"Why did you let him run? He has to fight!" Koga demanded.

"He did fight! I let him go because even though I do not love him, he was a friend, I can't turn on my friends like that." I said, touching Koga's arm gently. He relaxed under my touch & looked into my eyes long & hard, searching.

"Alright, but if he does come back, you can't stop me from killing him." he said, "Now, we have to get back to our ceremony,"

We walked back, & everyone calmed down. We finished the ceremony & started the feast. We ate the perfectly cooked meat & talked & celebrated in general.

When the moon was high in the sky Koga stood up, taking me up with him. It was time for us to leave & become bonded to each other, body & soul.

Many cheered as we stood up, knowing what we were going off to do.

After we were out of sight Koga picked me up & in a few seconds we were in a cave far from the den, he walked me inside. There was a place for a bonfire, & wood to fuel it. Koga lit the fire & the flames lit up my nervous face.

"Are you scared?" he asked tenderly.

I nodded slightly; I wasn't sure just what we were going to do or how we were going to do it.

"Don't be, I will never hurt you." He said, walking over to the massive bed of brown fur pelts they had made. "Come here," he said, opening his arms, "We can start slow okay?"

I walked over & sat in his lap. He kissed me, our tongues dancing together.

Koga stopped & I whined slightly. He smirked & took his armor & leg/arm warmers off, leaving his fur pelt. He tugged at my dress & I slipped it off, now in my bra & panties.

Koga began kissing me again, dragging me across his chest & lying back, so that he was resting on the furs.

"Okay what is this thing?" he asked gruffly, tugging at my bra.

"It's my bra, everyone in my time wears them." I answered as he continued tugging on it.

"I don't like it, how do you take it off?" he asked frustrated.

I smiled, & guided his hands to my back where the hooks where, using his hands to unhook it.

His eyes widened as he stared at the bra, before tossing it with the rest of our clothes.

He started kissing me again, our tongues continuing their dance.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly after making out for a bit. I nodded, my hands in his hair.

He untied his pelt & shoved it away; then slipped off my panties, bearing us to the other.

He smiled as he took me in, I tried to cover myself but he stopped me.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, do not hide." He said, pulling my hands away & kissing the palms.

I snuggled close & kissed his chest, hugging him.

"This is going to hurt at first," he said, pulling back a bit.

I nodded, trying to prepare myself.

He positioned himself at my entrance carefully, lowering down on top of me.

I cried out as he slammed in, breaking something within me. He grasped my shoulders, pushing his face into the crook of my neck. He pulled out & slammed back in, over & over again.

My eyes began to sting as the pain increased.

Then, to make it worse, he bit my neck again, remarking me. He pushed in his demonic energy in time with his slams, making the waves of pain increase to an almost unbearable level.

I cried out again, pain still flowing through my body.

"Shh, it's about to get better," Koga whispered before biting down again, drinking some of my blood.

I moaned, the pain turning suddenly into a sharp pleasure, his bite turned into a softer more pleasurable kiss.

He moved his head back, licking the last of the blood from my neck.

"Now it's your turn," he said, bearing his neck to me.

"B-but, I don't have fangs… it won't work…" I stammered.

"It doesn't matter whether you have fang or not, you can still mark me." he said, tilting his head back.

I bit my lip, finally deciding to at least try. I lowered my lips to his neck; he continued to make love to me. I kissed his neck, before parting my lips. I bit down, surprisingly deep. He stiffened momentarily.

"Now push your energy into it, channeling it into me." he whispered, moving in & out again.

I hesitated; my sacred powers would kill him.

"It won't hurt me," he said, reading my mind.

I focused my energy allowing it to flow into him. I nearly ripped my lips off his neck when the strange energy flowed into him from me. It was demonic instead of spiritual. Koga stiffened on top of me, as surprised as I was.

I drank a bit of his blood, licking the mark. It turned into a silvery scar in the shape of a crescent moon.

"How?" Koga asked, pulling out & looking at me.

"I don't know," I said, I licked the inside of my mouth & froze. I had fangs. Long sharp, & totally not usually there.

"What?" he asked, looking a little concerned. I opened my mouth & he gasped. "How is that possible? I knew that you looked like our first queen in that white dress, but I don't think it's possible for you to be her reincarnation." He said.

I didn't do anything.

"We can ask the elders tomorrow, we have to finish here first," he said, kissing me before I could respond properly.

He slammed into me, erasing any thought I was about to say with the pleasure of his touch.

After almost what felt like forever, he stopped, & he collapsed on top of me. We fell asleep intertwined like that, mates at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all folks! the last chapter of this story! Don't freak on me, i'll make a sequel don't worry! if you enjoyed this one make sure you read the second one!<strong>

**special thanks to:**

**kagoma-solma**

**kate**

**James Birdsong**

**fluffyluver2**

**Countrygirl1985**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**& if you haven't reviewed yet... GET YOUR ASS MOVING & GO!**

**REVIEW! THE BUTON IS RIGHT HERE!**

**CLICK ON IT!**

**I**

**V**


End file.
